1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a nano-composite and, particularly, to a method for manufacturing self-assembling a nano-composite by plasma.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nanoparticles, such as precious metal gold (Au), silver (Ag), and platinum (Pt) nanoparticles, have been widely used generally in chemical reactions as catalysts. Germanium (Ge) applied with nano technology is greatly used in the semiconductor industry. Iron (Fe), cobalt (Co), nickel (Ni) and other transition metal nanoparticles were overwhelmingly applied to military, civilian or electronic industries. Due to the high specific surface area or enhanced mechanical, modified physical and chemical properties of the metal nanoparticles, the development of nanometer-grade metal materials continuously acquires public attention.
Conventional preparation of nanoparticles is mainly performed by a wet chemical method. This kind of method has an advantage on the production yield. However, for the present preparation method, the reaction time required for preparation is too long (typically several hours are required), the size of nanoparticles is not even, excessive agglomeration of nanoparticles occurs or the additional purification steps to obtain the nanoparticles are too cumbersome, and the used surfactant or chemicals result in environmental pollution. Accordingly, the above problems significantly limit the development of nanoparticles.
In order to render nanometer-grade materials multiple-functional, research has been attempted to take advantage of the semiconductor manufacturing process to generate a nano-composite structure. However, the manufacturing process yields little nano-composites and is completely not feasible or beneficial to vast production, which results in a great hindrance in its industrial application.